Toadette
Toadette is the female Toad in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series) and the only girl from Brockville, Ontario on Wipeout Canada. She maked her debut and her first appearance in the Mario Kart game Mario Kart: Double Dash!! where you ride karts with 2 characters and she can be unlocked. She was close to April Llave and Caroline Lee's songs. Brockville, Ontario Toadette (born January 10, 1972) had lived in the city of Brockville, Ontario for a long time, also Patrick Star, but she moved to Pembroke, Ontario since Donald Trump fires Dionne Warwick and Kelsi Nielsen does arm wrestling (in episode 6) and the show has renewed for a second season. In Chocolate Thunder, Toadette sings a shorter song called Oh, Fabulous before Kelsi's sidekick does an arm wrestling rematch of Allen & Kelsi vs Jessica (Allen vs. Jessica in normal). She was lost to Trina Vega in many episodes expect episode seven of Ontario. Toadette has known for Brockville's appearing the most episodes of Wipeout Canada. On Feb 24 2012, storms are coming from characters including Mike Conley and Lisa Belanger, but storms are coming from: Jason Cross, Patrick Star, Nat Peterson, Pearl Krabs, Troy Bolton, Zeke Baylor and most characters from A Night To Remember. On Feb 25 2012, Kelsi came back to The Weather Network from her vacation at the place where Sharpay lives. They never saw her for a long time. Toadette has so many hit songs by her such as A Night To Remember from ''High School Musical 3. ''Toadette has no pearls so far. On every season of The Apprentice and The Celebrity Apprentice, Toadette was fired in week 3 including season 8 where the three became the Apprentice. In Wipeout Canada, Toadette played the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada, which she and Patrick ranked #75 and they became the last contestants called. Toadette also appear in most Arm Melters, where Toadette's role as Wipeout Canada's arm wrestler appears in the egg on Canada Wiki. Toadette is on Allen Ford and Boo's team, the Unanimous Toads. They won more tasks than Toad and Yoshi's team, the Bad Toads and the Species. Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants fired by Donald Trump Gallery ToadetteMP8.png|Toadette in Mario Party 8 Toadettecyl.png|Toadette in a minigame Toadette4.jpg|Paper Toadette MPATDTE.jpg|Toadette in Mario Party Advance MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette in Mario Party 7 Toadettefriend.PNG|Friend of Toadette Toadette thumb.jpg|Toadette as seen in Episode 7 Toadette Solo MK64W.png|Toadette in Wipeout Canada Episode 7 Toadtoadette.jpg|Toad and Toadette Mparty6 toadette.jpg|Toadette from Mario Party 6 Toadette.jpg|Toadette from Wipeout Canada Toadette_image.jpg|Toadette choose in Mario Kart Wii Toadette on the top 100.jpg|Toadette from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Yoshi, I want to refer that everyone is leaving by the day that the show is aired next year, but sorry Toad.jpg|Toadette's armwrestling group, Team Ontario. Waluigi and Wario are in the team and both Priscilla Presley and Marlee Matlin are in the group. Category:Wipeout Canada Island Contestants Category:The Apprentice contestants Category:Played By Others Quotes *"Can't See 'Ems" *"Pearl, you're back!" *"How can you survive the sweeper?" *"Can it be boring?" *"Wipeout!" *"AHH!" *"Now or Never!" *"Fail it, Troy Bolton!" *"Pearl, you're back!" *"Boring mostly!"" *"Lava springs?" *"Hi, I am Toadette. I can not arm wrestle in a rematch of Mrs. Puff vs. Toadette. But sorry you guys, the tournament is in Pembroke, where Kelsi Nielsen lives." *'No, Sharpay, I am not going to the tournament in the sport of armwrestling". Category:Characters Category:ASBB Category:Females Category:Contestants from Leeds and Grenville Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants from Brockville Category:Contestants Category:Renfrew County Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:Newcomers Category:Brockville, Ontario Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Main Characters Category:Canada Category:Problems Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:East High Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Arm wrestlers Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Toadette Category:Contestants with Food Basics locations Category:Hired Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Contestants from census agglomerations Category:Orléans, Ontario Category:Contestants on the losing team Category:Backbone Category:Contestants with no money Category:The Celebrity Apprentice 2 Category:Contestants on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Category:East High Category:Octane Category:ASAP Category:Arm Melter Category:Newcomers Category:Oshawa, Ontario Category:Contestants with Food Basics locations Category:Contestants landing on a Back Space Category:forte Category:Toronto, Ontario Category:Articles with hCards Category:Forte Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Mario Party characters Category:Mario Party Category:Male Characters that didn't died Category:Contestant replacements Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:1972 Births